User talk:UnknownUsername20
Countdown You go for it. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 17:59, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, right. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 17:59, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Yes. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:06, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Ah, okay. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 19:09, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Achievements. I don't know that one. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:44, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Oh. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 13:39, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Edits Thanks for editing my page. And Buddyman is in the end of my movie. It's the dummy in the beginning. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:18, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Ohhhhh, right! UnknownUsername20 (talk) 19:21, May 15, 2019 (UTC) 4 Posters Have the four posters? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:33, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Work in progress. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 19:35, May 15, 2019 (UTC) It's sure taking dang long. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:43, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Do the Harumi's Mulan poster with me and Mulan on it. And the gold letters saying the movie name Harumi's Mulan. Do a logo of it too. And the other 3 posters. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:44, May 15, 2019 (UTC) I know. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 19:47, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 19:51, May 15, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 12:37, May 16, 2019 (UTC) I think you're gonna need a bigger problems Ally2010 (talk) 13:09, May 18, 2019 (UTC) ????? WHAT THE FRICK!? A BIGGER PROBLEMS!? Yeah, a bigger probs Ally2010 (talk) 13:13, May 18, 2019 (UTC) I see you're in FANDOM! UnknownUsername20 (talk) 13:13, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Add the Harumi pics to gallery for Harumi page. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 13:04, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Oh, you're not dead. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 13:47, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Project Alysa is here. And I was busy in life, but I am alive. The 4 posters, please? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 14:03, May 20, 2019 (UTC) I know, it is got for work in progress. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:07, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Remember the requirements. And release them all at the same time. The poster of Hercules is a picture of Harumi in Quiet One for, says Britt McKillip is Harumi, and Harumi's Mulan you must do me and Mulan and we must be smiling, with gold letter in Mulan font saying Harumi's Mulan with other words like Warner Animation Studios and 21st Century Fox. The Hercules video game of me and you smooching and for Harumi's Kiss FILM, you must do all LEGO Movie 2 and Ninjago people on it, with the same logo of Hharumi's Kis, with Pennywise from the movie IT on it, If it is too scary, replace it with Harumi in Quiet One form like she is performing in a ceremony. Got it all? And Pennywise clown is the evil for Harumi's Kiss, shortly changed into Harumi's Mulan 2: HarITmi. But still put Harumi's Kiss logo even though HarITmi (Harumi and IT combined) is the name. Thanks. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 14:32, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Lucy's Big Movie. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:56, May 20, 2019 (UTC) What? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 14:51, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Lucy's Big Movie in 2016, only. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:57, May 20, 2019 (UTC) And don't edit Harumi's Mulan pages please. And the templates I want it as is. You can create your templates. Bye, love you. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 14:52, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Love you too. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:56, May 20, 2019 (UTC) I hope the dark ones are before to get me. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 14:56, May 20, 2019 (UTC) and There is NO Pennywise concussion. Maybe the giant isle. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 15:01, May 20, 2019 (UTC) To Myst, Or not to myst. That is the first island what you see. Narayan UnknownUsername20 (talk) 15:01, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Oh. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 15:01, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Then If you want to see it in at The Secret Life of Pets 2, in theatres June 7. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 15:03, May 20, 2019 (UTC) There, it barely yours. Hallelujah. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 15:09, May 20, 2019 (UTC) No thanks. Need my 4 posters. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 16:41, May 20, 2019 (UTC) And main page pictures of Ninjago Wiki? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 16:43, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Wa-wa-wa-wait. WHY WHAT TOOKADROOPA NOMEDIAC SAYING A BAD WORD AGAIN!!!?? UnknownUsername20 (talk) 16:44, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Big Mama eats him? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 16:53, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Yes! Was! UnknownUsername20 (talk) 17:12, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ���� TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 17:22, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Got the posters? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 17:23, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Work in progress. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 17:35, May 20, 2019 (UTC) THANKS. TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 11:57, May 22, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome. UnknownUsername20 (talk) 11:57, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Is hater Tookadroopa blocked a little? TheFeelingIFeel (talk) 12:04, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Hmmmm.... UnknownUsername20 (talk) 12:06, May 22, 2019 (UTC)